videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops
Call of Duty: Infinite Alliance is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the sixteenth primary installment in the Call of Duty series and is for release worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 14, 2019. The game is a crossover between Hasbro's Transformers, G.I. Joe, My Little Pony, and Tonka toy-lines. The campaign features the characters from the television series Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic joining forces with Tonka, which is portrayed as an elite milltary force in a battle for the Solar System, which the Settlement Defense Economy (SDE), a hostile force who, the Decepticons, and Cobra are the main antagonists, are attempting to take over. Development on Infinite Alliance began in 2017. Several voice actors from Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reprised thier roles respectively. The game also features the voices of Stephen Amell, Kevin Conroy, Michael J. Fox, Shawn Ashmore, and James Marsden. Infinite Alliance has a director's cut which features additional cutscenes and extras. Gameplay Similar to the previous games in the series, Infinite Alliance is a first-person shooter. Campaign The previous gameplay from Infinity Ward's previous game Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare return. Multiplayer Multiplayer is different from previous Call of Duty titles: players can play as either Human, Transformer, Animated-Human, Pony, and Vehicle, despite being human size. The game features the "Combat Rigs" class system from Infinite Warfare. Similar to the Specialist system in Black Ops III, there are six rigs in total, including Warfighter, Merc, FTL, Stryker, Phantom and Synaptic. All of which have different payloads, weapons, abilities and playstyles. For example, the Synaptic rig is designed for players who prefer to run and gun, while the Phantom rig is suited for players who want to play stealthily. Players can also gain access to several persistent perks, known as "Traits", which give players advantages in combat situations. Additionally, the game retains the chain-based momentum movement system of Black Ops III, allowing players to perform thrust jumps, sliding, and wallrunning. The game features hundreds of both primary and secondary weapons. Players can gain access to several types of weapons, including traditional ballistic weapons and melee weapons, futuristic energy weapons, and different kinds of grenades, such as the Seeker Grenade and the Black Hole Grenade. Players can add attachments on them to enhance their efficiency. The game also introduces a new weapon crafting system. In a multiplayer match, players earn "Salvage" points, which can be consumed to purchase Prototype Weapons, variants of existing in-game weapons. For each gun, there are four types of prototypes, classified into four groups, namely Common, Rare, Legendary and Epic. All of which grant players gameplay advantages known as the "Gun Perks". Plants Infinite Alliance introduces a new cooperative multiplayer Zombies-style mode called "Plants", which has its own gameplay mechanics and story, separate from the campaign. The mode is designed to be more accessible to new players, with new features such as sharing points and teambuy doors, as well as keeping the core gameplay of the mode intact, such as perks and power-ups. Plot Campaign Characters and settings Infinite Alliance takes place in the same community and time frame as the television series Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' time frame: Takes place after the movie "Equestria Girls" and before Season 4, as the Ponies still possess the Elements of Harmony before returning them to the Tree. *''Transformers: Prime'' time frame: Takes place during Season 2, after the episode "The Human Factor" and before "Legacy", as Optimus Prime has not yet obtained the Star Saber which leads to the Omega Keys storyline. *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' time frame: Takes place after the events of the television series as Duke is now promoted to leader of the G.I. Joe Team with Flint and Jady Jaye on his team. The game is set seventeen years after the events of Infinite Warfare as Earth has still been stripped of its natural resources as a result of population growth and industrial expansion, prompting the nations of the world to unite and form the United Nations Space Alliance (UNSA), a political organization that handles matters related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space colonization. The residents of Earth rely on colonies established elsewhere in the Solar System in order to mine planets and asteroids for resources. The value of these outposts, however, attracts militant radicals who seek to control them; an action which could place the countries of Earth in a very unfavorable position. In response, the UNSA is defended by the Solar Associated Treaty Organization (SATO), a coordinated military structure that defends Earth and the UNSA's holdings. Prior to the events of the game, a group of Extra-Terrestrial beings resembling vehicles with monster truck tires are called "Vehiclians" from the planet called Vehicletron, who were fighting a war for control over the planet. However, the war began to consume Vehicletron, and as a result, the Vehiclians were forced to leave their world for a billion years. Following their arrival on Earth, SATO joined forces with the Vehiclian Resistance and rebranded as Tonka. However, a new hostile faction emerges, known as the Settlement Defense Economy (SDE), which consists of former members of the now defunct Settlement Defense Front (SDF), which consists of insurgents that broke away from the United Nations Space Alliance during a war of secession, and the Vehiclian Terrorists. Following years of a troubled stalemate with the Economy, relations have deteriorated to a point where the entire Solar System is poised on the brink of war. The characters from Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that appear are the heroic Autobots that make up "Team Prime", which consists of Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs), Arcee (Sumalee Montano), Bumblebee, Smokescreen (Nolan North), Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Wheeljack (James Horan), the G.I. Joe Team which consists of Duke (Jason Marsden), Snake Eyes (Danny Cooksey), Scarlett (Natalia Cigliuti), Roadblock (Kevin Michael Richardson), Tunnel Rat (Matthew Yang King), Ripcord (Khary Payton), Flint (Johnny Messner), and Lady Jaye (Nika Futterman), as well as alicorn Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong), her baby dragon assistant Spike (Cathy Weseluck), and her friends in Ponyville, colloquially referred to as the "Mane Six": Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), a tomboyish pegasus pony who helps control the weather, and aspires to be a part of Equestria's famous flying team, the Wonderbolts; Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), a glamorous unicorn with a flair for fashion design; Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), a shy and timid pegasus pony who is fond of nature and takes care of animals; Pinkie Pie (Libman), a hyperactive pony who loves throwing parties; and Applejack (Ball), a hard-working pony who works on her family's apple farm. As newly appointed Captain of the USNA warship USS Reyes, Commander Joseph "Tonka Joe" Blackstone (Stephen Amell), a Tier 1 Special Operations pilot of the Special Combat Air Recon (SCAR), is tasked to lead a crew to defeat the Settlement Defense Economy on Earth with his Tonka Vehiclian partner Axle Supreme (Kevin Conroy). Tonka Joe's team consists of Blackstone's wingman, Lieutenant Rhea "Rose Montana" Elsa (Lauren Compton), Master Sergeant Douglas "Doug Haul" Garrison (Alex O'Loughlin) and his poodle Booch, Corporal Susan "Suzy Sparks" Bale (Jeananne Goossen), Sergeant Anthony "Crash Test" Hamilton (Chris O'Donnell), Tech Sergeant Chad "Grubb" Wilde (T.J. Miller), and Staff Sergeant Lucas "Tin-can" Decan (LL Cool J). Axle's vehicle team consists of his first lieutenant Finns (James Marsden), scout Bolt (Shawn Ashmore), sniper specialist Dunes (Neil Brown Jr.), rookie Rally (David Boreanaz), medic Wrench (Richard McGonagle), heavy weapon expert Crusher (Sharif Atkins), Tech specialist Trapper (Jeffrey Nordling), Westbrook (Michael J. Fox), ninja commando Eagle Sky, and Annamaria (Michaela McManus). Autobots Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka), Tracks (Michael McConnohie), Perceptor (Jim Ward), Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz), Jetfire (Troy Baker), and Air Raid (Liam O'Brien) are allies to Joe and Axle's team. Other notable allies include Joe's mentor Admrial Jackson Vance (Rocky Carroll), Reyes navigator Baxter "Trek" Lange (Sean Douglas), MacTavish warship captain Geneva Johanson (Kazumi Evans), Price warship captain Sean Brooks (Jason Barry), Reyes Chief Engineer Cane (Seth Green), the Cutie Mark Crusaders, consisting of Applejack's younger sister Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber), Rarity's younger sister Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett), and Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters), the two alicorns ruling over Equestria, Twilight's mentor Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver), the younger Princess Luna (St. Germain), and Princess Cadance (Britt McKillip), and her husband and Twilight's older brother Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), and the Autobots' human allies Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton), Miko Nakada (Tania Gunadi), Rafael Jorge Gonzales "Raf" Esquivel (Andy Pessoa), Special Agt. William Henry "Bill" Fowler (Ernie Hudson), and Jack's mother June Darby (Markie Post). Facing Joe, Axle, Optimus, Duke, Twilight and their allies in battle is the commander of the starship Olympus Mons, and leader of the SDE, Rear Admiral James Hackett (Pete Dickson), his partner vehicle SDE leader Rourke (Robby Benson), the villainous Decepticons and their leader Megatron (Frank Welker), the leader of Cobra Command, Cobra Commander (Charlie Adler), as well as the leader of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis (Kathleen Barr). Megatron's Decepticons consists of: Knock Out (Daran Norris), Soundwave, Dreadwing (Tony Todd), and Bombshock (Steven Blum). Cobra Commander's forces included: Destro (Clancy Brown), Doctor Mindbender (Charlie Schlatter), Baroness (Tatyana Yassukovich), Zartan (Brian Bloom) and Road Pig (Kevin Michael Richardson). Starscream (Steven Blum), Megatron's former first lieutenant, has a temporary role in the campaign as he is unable to transform due to his T-cog being stolen in the Transformers: Prime season 2 episode "Operation: Bumblebee Pt. 2". Development Infinity Ward began development of Infinite Alliance in 2017. Despite Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare not performing well with fans, Infinity Ward planned to continue Infinite Warfare s storyline. Release Infinite Alliance is set to be release on November 14, 2019 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Director's Cut On June 12, 2019, at E3 2019, Activision announced that Infinite Alliance would have a director's cut. Downloadable Content References Category:Call of Duty Games Category:2019 video games Category:Activision Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Rated T games